The Darkfall
by Death-flame Drake
Summary: Read the story : can't think of a summary. Rated T for Blood,Violence and Vampires. is that a good reason? Might be moved to M... Parings: RaeXOC Please review. If ya want to flame thats your choice
1. Thirst

Will the world burn?

This was the question that ran through the head of Crow. He was standing in his small hotel room, watching the world go by outside the window. He ran a pale hand through is dark black hair and smiled. If anyone had been watching him at the time they would have seen fangs where is canine teeth should have been. He was of course, a Vampyre, and he was thirsty.  
The room was small but not as such as one would feel cramped. Crow had not brought any belongings with him, as he had found that when you travelled as often as he did, that luggage only slows you down.  
He had wondered that often, as there wasn't much else to think about when you got restless or in Crows case, thirsty, but he was yet to work out the answer. He shrugged, put on his dark, leather coat and walked out of the room.


	2. Walk

Raven glanced once up the dark street, then made her way through a side ally. She was going to a club that she had heard about on the radio. It was apparently very good and she had nothing better to do (except watch Beast Boy try to talk his way out of laundry duty at the tower) so she had thought, Whatever and had headed out. As she approached the area the club was meant to be, she noticed someone following her. Ignoring whoever it was she kept on walking towards the club. Footsteps behind her were getting louder. She walked faster, her cape-cloak flapping behind her. The footsteps continued getting louder. Raven whizzed around to she who it was. No one there.  
She turned back around and standing directly in front of her was a boy dressed all in black, smiling.  
" Boo." The dark haired boy said, watching Raven go from surprised to annoyed in the time span of around three seconds.  
" What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked angrily, stepping back as she did, fists clenched.  
The boy saw that and leaned back, looking offended, " Me? Just a little harmless walking. Nothing wrong with that is there gorgeous?" Whilst saying that he smiled and stepped out of Raven's way. She glared at him and continued walking.

Smiling, Crow followed...

* * *

**Chapter Three will be up soon :)**


	3. Memories

Crow followed the girl a little while longer before deciding not to bother, her blood smelt too... strong for him. He wandered through the back alleys a little longer before heading to the coast of the city.  
_I like this place,_He thought whilst walking, The city was quiet, the only sound was Crow's footsteps on the pavement. Crow liked the quiet, it always gave him time to think, time to think about all that had gone on his his life. His incredibly long life.

A very long time ago, even Crow could not remember the time that he was human too well. He knew that he was once a soldier in a war. He was forced to enlist at the age of eighteen, he had only served in the war for two weeks when he was cut down by his own Commander. The reason why was unclear but as Crow lay there, dying, he was approached by a girl. She had identified herself as Tory, and offered Crow immortality. Crow, not wanting to die, had accepted. He had killed her himself, many years later, as she was attempting to murder a small group of children.  
He had lived on, surviving through wars and people who would hunt him. Then, he had come here.

His thoughts began to drift when he heard a noise, from a small house quite close to where he was standing.  
_What the hell?_ He wondered as a man went flying through the front door, followed soon after by what appeared to be a hand grenade. _Shit!_ Crow dived for some cover, as the grenade went off killing the man on the floor. Crow watched from where he stood as several people walked through the door, laughing.  
" That'll be the last time anyone messes with the us!" One said.  
" Hell yeah, the boss will be pleased with the haul from the house too." Another replied with a laugh.  
Crow counted six people in total, two women and four men, all carrying lethal looking weapons.  
He turned to walk away, accidentally knocking over a trash can behind him. All six of the people turned around and saw him, then without warning, opened fire.


	4. Blood and Bins

Raven left the club as soon as she got there, the music was bad, the drinks were awful and the floor looked like it was coverd in crap. She decided to head back to the tower. As she was walking she heared several large bangs and muffled screams, all coming from one street behind her.  
She turned around, startled and decided to investigate.  
The noises had stopped by the time she reached the street, the first thing she noticed was the blood. Then the bodys, then the dark haired boy standing in the middle of the carnage holding a man twice his size up into the air by the man's neck. The boy, she recognised him from the allyway. The man was struggling to get out of the boy's grip. The boy gave a quick grin and snapped the mans neck. Raven let out a startled curse, stupid of her really as the boy noticed her standing there.  
" Ah... well, I know what this looks like but it was all in self-defen..", but Raven had already used her magic to throw a steel dustbin at him, a very big, steel dustbin.

* * *

_This could be going better..... _Crow thought as the bin smashed into his face, throwing him across the street. It hurt, a lot.  
He got back to his feet quickly and glanced over at the girl who was watching him with a look that could kill. He grinned back and slipped into the night.  
_Cute, wears dark clothes, can kick my ass...._ Crow decided he liked the girl but also decided that he sky looked a little to red so back to the hotel he went to sleep the day away,  
_Dam, _He thought,_ That trash can really hurt...._

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long, lots of stuff was goin on...  
Chapter 5 up soon**


	5. Hotel

Once the boy had left Raven ran back to the Tower as fast as she could. Unfortunatly when she got there she discovered that the Tower was being fumigated, a failed prank by Beast Boy was to blame. So the Titans had to book into a hotel. The sun was just rising into the sky when they arrived, Raven was forced to share a room with Starfire ( joy of joys...) but still managed to get some sleep until around one in the afternoon when there was a lot of yelling from the room above her, annoyed she got out of bed and went upstairs. The shouting had stopped by then but she was angry so she needed to yell at somthing....

* * *

Crow woke up with a searing pain in his right arm, turning over he saw that the curtains were partly drawn, a ray of sunlight was shining on his arm. "ARRRGH!" He lept out of bed with a shreik and closed the curtains fully, then inspected the damage to his arm. A massive red burn covered most of it. _Shit. Dam hotel rooms, always cheap though.... _He thought before clicking for room service, he needed to yell at someone....

* * *

**Short chapter today, sorry**


	6. Wood and Stairs

Crow was sitting crossed legged on his bed, waiting for room service. He looked at the room. The hotel rooms he stayed in were always cheap. It was hard to get a good night job that didn't involve street corners or masked robbery. Crow sighed and rubbed his shoulder, still hurt from the fight last night. He was about to go back to sleep when there was a knock at the door. _'Bout time..._He thought. The door suddenly blew open.  
"What the...?" Crow stared before part of the door hit him full on in the face. "Well ow..."  
A girl stepped into the room, the same one from last night, she looked at Crow and said, "God... you again? Listen just let the police take you to jail and get this over with."  
"To jail? For what? Defending myself?"  
The girl looked at him again, her eyes glowed black.  
_What now? _Crow thought.  
The several large pieces of the door flew into the air, all were aimed at Crow.  
"Oh come on!" He yelled before throwing the nearest object his hand could find. A shoe. It hit the girl in the face, not really doing much damage but startling her for a moment. Crow took that moment to dart out of the room, promptly bashing into a small green skinned boy.  
_Was my head hit harder than I thought?  
_Crow kept running then fell down a flight of stairs. Landing in a heap at the bottom. He picked him self up and swore. Mostly due to the fact he didn't see the stairs but also due to the large steel pole flying at him from the top of the stairs. It smacked him in the face knocking him unconscience.


	7. Captured Names

Upon waking, Crow had no idea where he was, possibly due to the fact that the room he was in had no windows. His head was aching.  
The room he was in was bare, nothing on the walls, floor or roof. Just him, lying on the floor. The only thing of real notice was a large metal door at one end of the room. Crow instantly figured that he must be in a jail of some sorts.  
He attempted to pick himself off the floor, his hands however, were tied. He waited in that room for what seemed like hours when the door swung open, letting in some cold air and a large man. At least Crow thought it was a man until he saw that most of the person was made of metal.  
_What the hell?_ Was the first thing that came into his mind. The robot-man-thing grabbed Crow and carried him out of the room. Crow tried to protest but his mouth, like his hands, was bound.  
The robot-man carried him into a brightly lit room and deposited him onto a chair in the middle. Then left Crow sitting there, wondering what was going on. Several minutes later, another door opened and the dark cloaked girl and a skinny boy who appeared to be wearing a costume walked in.  
The boy walked over to Crow and tore the material binding his mouth off.  
"Who are you?" he asked simply.  
Crow chuckled, retorting with, " You understand this is kidnapping right?"  
The boy simply said again, " Who are you?"  
" Why should I tell you?"  
" You killed several people,"  
" And that's your reason?" Crow laughed, " They attacked me! And it's not the first time it's happened in this city. I've seen several people in shoot-outs just today!"  
The boy sighed, " Why should we believe it was simply self defence? Like you said, there have been more shootings recently."  
" Well at least I don't break into hotel rooms for no reason..." Crow barked, glaring at the girl. " Shouldn't you arrest her too?"  
The girl started to speak, but the boy silenced her with a wave of his hand, an incessant beeping was coming from a phone-like device on his belt.  
He lifted it up, then said, " Trouble in the city, we will have to finish this later."  
" I'll be waiting." Crow said mockingly.  
The girl glanced at the skinny boy and said, " Shouldn't someone stay here? To make sure he doesn't escape."  
" Sure whatever." And with that he left.  
Several minutes passed before the girl asked, " What's your name?"  
This time, Crow answered instantly, " It's Crow."  
" Why wouldn't you say before?"  
" Didn't feel like it, what's your name?"  
The girl paused, before saying, " Raven."  
" Why am I here Raven?"  
" You killed several people."  
Crow frowned, " They would have killed me."  
" That seems doubtable, you fell down several flights of stairs and had a steel beam threw at you and there is hardly a scratch on you," She paused, " Why is that."  
Before Crow could answer, the ground began to tremble. He looked at Raven, suprise on her face, then the wall exploded.


	8. Escaped Madness

Raven's eyes glowed black, the jagged parts of the steel wall glowed with them and dropped sharply to the floor. Crow glanced at her, not sure what he just saw. She ignored the look and focused her attention on the now gaping hole in the wall.  
" Untie me." Crow said sharply, hoping the shock might affect her judgment slightly.  
Raven looked at him, sighed, and did as he said. Crow stood up, rubbing his wrists where the rope had burned him. Then both of them looked through the hole.  
The city was burning. Shock filled Raven's mind. Crow however, looked curiously at her before asking, " What are you?"  
" Not the time for this.." she muttered before grabbing one of the watch-phone things from her belt and started talking frantically into it.  
Crow took the chance to jump through the hole, escaping. When Raven looked down to see where he had gone, it was to late.

* * *

It was almost laughable how easy he had slipped away. He ran through the burning city. The sounds of people screaming where everywhere. The smell of blood, inescapable. Running through one alleyway, he saw several people in masks and hoods, armed with anything, broken glass, planks of wood and kitchen knives. They noticed him watching them, Crow counted them, five. He cracked his knuckles, this would be fun.

* * *

Slowly it creeps through the city, slowly it consumes. The people try to hide from it, try to run. They cannot hide, they cannot run. Nothing can stop it. As the city burns, it laughs.

* * *

Raven could feel a pounding in her head. Something was trying to get in, to find out who she was. A sudden beeping from her T-Communicator brought her back to it's senses.  
" What is it?" she asked,  
" Raven! The whole city's gone mad. Where are you?"  
" Still at the tower, our prisoner escaped, but I got his name, Crow."  
" We'll come pick you up." Was all that was said before communication ended.  
Raven sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	9. Forgotten Insanity

The last of the men fell dead as Crow snapped his neck in two._ Too easy, _he thought as he walked out of the alley and onto the street.  
He looked up at the burning buildings and a slow smile crept onto his pale face. _So it is still following me..._ He looked round at the people running from the flames.  
" There is no where you can go you know." He called to them, trying to be slightly helpful. One of them flipped him off.  
Crow shrugged and walked further into the heart of the city.  
After several minutes of walking, he could tell he was being followed. He continued walked none the less, paying heed to a loud clawing sound above him. Looking up, he saw his pursuer.  
" So good to see you again Damion" He called, a cold grin on his lips.  
A figure jumped down from the side of a building, standing up, Crow could see him clearly. The figure was human in shape and size, had long, bright red hair. He was wearing a long coat with no shirt underneath, displaying several scars. In place of hands he had claws. Yellow eyes glared at Crow from beneath the hair.  
" Like wise" Damion said, looking around at the city. " I see he is already here."  
Crow nodded, " We finally have our chance, this time we can finish it."  
Damion briskly walked over to Crow and grabbed him by the neck, " For your sakes," He snarled," I hope you are right."  
Once saying that he dropped Crow and walked away.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter, sorry about that, longer one next time. I promise**


	10. Tongues and Windows

Crow watched as Damion walked away, vanishing into a crowd of panicking people. He sighed, shaking his head before continuing to walk, occasionally glancing around at the burning city._  
Well this is new...Earthquakes are usually first,_ He thought as he walked, a thoughtful frown on his pale face. _Perhaps it is actually trying to get to us this time? _He shrugged, raising an eyebrow at a corpse splayed out on the floor. Upon closer examination he noticed it had been violently mutilated, what seemed to be it's tongue was pinned to the wall with a shard of broken glass.  
Again his eyebrow rose, perking his ears when hearing a noise from behind. Spinning around he saw nothing, well, other than yet another corpse, it's skull caved in.

Crow glanced upwards, spotting a broken window in a building next to the body. He tilted his head to one side, then shrugged and started to walk away, the sight not being a new one to him.  
_I do wonder how long it'll be until it makes an appearance this time, Damion is here so it cannot be long..._He rolled his eyes, thinking back to the clawed man. A smirk danced around his lips as he recalled the time they met, a bar in Ireland of all the places. Crow of course, had been picking a fight with the barkeep when in strolled Damion, he had taken one look at Crow before grabbing the back of his shirt, dragged him outside and promptly beat him to the pavement.  
_Ahh good times..._Crow thought, shaking his head once more before freezing, spotting something large in one alleyway, something large and slightly shiny in appearance. After a moment it emerged, showing itself to be the robot-man from before, a strange girl in what could almost pass as a purple bathing suit standing next to him.

Of course, upon seeing Crow, the cyborg started to walk towards him, it's hands clentched into fists, the girl soon following.  
_Oh fun..._

* * *

**That's right people! I'm back after my freakishly long hiatus!**


End file.
